Over the Rainbow
by gleefulmusings
Summary: Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, has escaped Storybrooke with the son of Prince Charming and Snow White. At a loss as to how to pursue her, Emma Swan and Regina Mills, the Evil Queen, call on Kurt Hummel, immortal god and friend to their son, Henry, for help.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note**: This is a sequel of sorts to my drabble _Divine Intervention_ in the _Bits and Pieces_ series. The events of that story were left deliberately open-ended, but it's important to note that Kurt is a former Greek god who was transported to this world when Regina cast Rumplestiltskin's curse. He's been trapped here ever since and regressed his age, allowing the Hummels to raise him.

* * *

><p>Emma pressed her index and middle fingers against her thrumming temples. "All of this speculation and arguing is getting us nowhere." She looked around the table. "What are we going to do to stop this ... witch?"<p>

Regina barely suppressed a snort as she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know her at all?" Emma asked once more. "You've never met her?"

Regina opened her mouth to snap off a sharp retort, but just as quickly shut it in favor of truly pondering the question. She was silent for several moments. "I suppose it's possible that she and I crossed paths at one time, but I honestly don't remember ever speaking with the woman." She shrugged helplessly. "I believe I'd remember encountering someone with that much power."

Emma bit her lip and nodded. If it was one thing Regina kept track of, it was perceived enemies.

A saddened David looked over at a sedated Mary Margaret. "I don't understand why Zelena took the baby," he whispered furiously. "She only needed him for the spell. Once it worked, she had no use for him. So why take him?"

"I don't think the spell _did_ work," Regina mused, "at least not as she intended. Yes, the result was translocational, but I don't believe it was temporal."

"She moved in space, but not time," Emma clarified.

"Exactly. There would have been some indication that she had." She exhaled. "It's not the best news, but it is _good _news. At least we don't have to go traipsing about the timestream and corrupting it in search of her. We just have to determine to _where_ Zelena escaped."

"Can you do a location spell?" asked a desperate David.

She shook her head in regret. "Even I don't have that kind of power. This transcends dimensions. She could be back in the Enchanted Forest or Oz or in any one of the other realms. We would have to open a portal, which is dangerous for several reasons, not the least of which is that we have no idea even where to start looking for the bitch."

"What about adding my power to yours?" Emma asked before blushing. "I know I don't really know what I'm doing ... "

"It's not that," Regina said. "If anything, your nascent power would be a boon. It's raw and unfocused and I could possibly guide it with my own. The problem is that Zelena's power is at least equal to mine, if not greater. Trust me when I say that she's taken steps to occlude her presence. Even if the spell did work, she could probably intercept it and misdirect us."

"I can't believe this is happening again," David whispered, turning to stare out the window.

Regina found she didn't have it in her to ridicule him, as much as she would have liked to have fallen back on that defense mechanism. She knew what it was to lose a child, to know they were out there somewhere but didn't know who you were or how much you missed them. She had also been responsible for them surrendering Emma and, in the heart she often refused to admit existed, she didn't know if she could ever forgive herself for that, not after she had lost Henry.

She wished she could go back in time and warn her younger self that revenge was hollow and meaningless, taking far more from the tormenter than those being tormented.

"We're going to get him back, Daddy," Emma whispered, laying a hand on his arm.

He turned toward her, eyes bright and filled with tears. "You've never called me that before," he rasped.

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing and held that more tightly to his arm.

Regina sighed at their sickening display. "I wish Henry had his memories. He's always managed to point us in the right direction before." She gave a half-smile. "He probably would have had this figured out by now."

Emma smiled in commiseration.

"Is there no way to give them back to him?" David pressed, desperate to clutch at any straw, no matter how feeble.

"I already tried to recreate the potion," Regina said, "and there's nothing left of the sample that pirate gave to Ms. Swan."

"What about Rumplestiltskin?" Emma asked. "If anyone would know how to do it, it would be him."

Regina nodded, examining the point. At last she frowned and shook her head. "His help always comes with a steep price, usually a hidden one, and he's never shown any particular loyalty to Henry before."

Emma slumped.

"He's still Henry's grandfather," David insisted.

"But Regina's right. He always wants something."

"I'll give him whatever he wants!" he spat.

"Easy," Emma said soothingly. "Think about that statement. I want my little brother back, Dad, but relying on _him_ for help? What has that ever gotten us, really? It could make everything worse. For all we know, he'd help if only to get us away from Storybrooke to do something awful and I'm sure as hell not relying on him to get us back here safely."

Regina's eyes flashed with something akin to pride as she nodded. "It's a fair point. He created the original curse that forced you to give up your daughter so that he might one day be reunited with his son. He's probably already working on some scheme to bring Baelfire back." She scoffed. "Zelena's little plan is almost irresistible. Who _wouldn't_ go back in time to fix their life to suit their whims if they were able?"

"Not to mention he knows how Zelena did it. He knows the spell, knows what's needed." Emma shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dad, but it's not a good idea. For all we know, he might want the baby for his own ends."

David knew they were logical points, but the primal father within him only wanted to get his son back, no matter the cost.

Emma groaned. "If only we knew someone ... " she trailed off, closing her eyes. Just as suddenly they shot open and she stood straight up. "We do." She turned to Regina. "We know someone who has a lot of power, who likes Henry, and might be willing to help."

Regina stared at her until realization sank in. She wanted to object - strongly - but she also knew it might be their best shot. Kurt had no allegiance to any of them but he _had_ liked Henry, had seen how special he was.

"Who?" asked a mystified David.

Emma turned toward him and scowled. "Kurt, but if he agrees to help, _no flirting_ this time!"

David balked. "I didn't flirt with him!"

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, _please_. He had all but seduced you."

David flushed. "Don't be ridiculous. First of all, I love your mother. Second of all, I don't like men; not like that. Third, Kurt was engaged to my twin brother; James was _killed_ and Kurt didn't have any idea. It's not so hard to understand why he might have transferred some of his affection for James to me."

"Dad, I found you in the shower together! Naked!"

Regina smirked. "What's this?" she purred. "I've _never_ heard _this_ story before. Oh, Ms. Swan, please! _Do_ tell!"

"It was an accident!" David hissed. "Kurt just ... just ... _teleported_ in there. He didn't know I was already taking a shower!"

Regina's eyes sparkled. "Accidental showering for two. My mind is simply _spinning_ with the mental pictures."

Emma ignored her. "Well, neither one of you appeared to be in any great hurry to leave each other's company," she drawled.

David's blush deepened. "Emma, you know how much I love your mother. It's a true love. We were literally destined to be together."

She raised a brow. "I never said or implied that you were in love with Kurt, only that he lusted after you and you weren't too bothered by it."

"You're being ludicrous. He was absolutely mortified and humiliated. Regardless of whatever he _might_ feel for me, - or, more likely, for your _dead_ uncle James - you also know how much Kurt respects your mother."

Emma paused. That was true, she silently conceded. Kurt had an extreme fondness for Mary Margaret. He would never harm her maliciously, which would definitely occur were he to nail her one true love.

Regina cleared her throat. "All of this - while _utterly_ entertaining - is pointless if we don't know how to get in contact with him." She turned to Emma. "Do you? Because I don't."

"I know Henry was emailing him and Kurt would always respond, but that was over a year ago, even before Neverland. I don't know if he has the same email address or if he still lives in Ohio. Maybe he left for college?" She screwed up her face. "Do immortal gods go to college?"

Regina glared. "Focus, Ms. Swan."

"Do you think Kurt could give Henry back his memories?" David asked.

"I don't know," she said. "He definitely has the power, but magic is a tricky thing and he doesn't practice it in the manner with which we are familiar. He might not be able to interfere in the curse because his magic wasn't involved in casting it."

"It's better than nothing or having to rely on Rumplestiltskin," Emma said.

The other two nodded.

"I'll get Henry's laptop," Regina said, rising to her feet and preparing to cast a spell.

"Just call for him," Mary Margaret whispered. "He'll come."

"Snow!" David said, leaping to his feet and hurrying to her side. "We didn't know you were awake."

Mary Margaret was a wreck and looked the part, causing Regina to experience a compassion she had never before felt. Regardless of their past, Snow White didn't deserve this.

"Not now, Charming," Mary Margaret told her husband. She looked at Emma and Regina. "Call for him. You two are the closest to Henry. He should be able to hear you."

Emma and Regina stared at her and then at each other, before holding out their hands and grabbing on to one another tightly, closing their eyes and picturing Kurt in their minds.

"What's wrong?"

They opened their eyes and saw an anxious Kurt standing before them. He looked older, more like the age he was portraying, and the change was good. He was taller, more filled out, and had some truly awesome hair.

"Hello, Emma," he said, nodding at her. He turned and blushed fiercely. "H-Hello, David," he said quietly, averting his eyes. He looked past Prince Charming and frowned. "Your Majesty?" he said to Snow White after quickly bowing.

He then turned to the Evil Queen. "What's going on, Reggie? Is Henry all right?"

Regina was surprised he had deigned to address her. During his last sojourn in Storybrooke, Kurt had barely refrained from killing her and only out of respect for Henry. She'd had almost no magic at the time and even now, while she was running at full power, she knew she was no real match for him. He was immortal and a god; his power, while dampened in this world, was still greater than hers and he had a limitless supply on which to draw.

Still, he knew her more than he did the others, so she supposed it made sense that he would rather get the information from her.

So she told him everything that had been happening, watching with increasing anxiety as Kurt's frown grew more thunderous and power roiled off him in waves.

"Why doesn't Henry have his memories?" he demanded.

Emma jumped in and explained about Neverland.

"_Pan_," Kurt hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Regina startled. "You know him?"

"Oh, that little ... miscreant ... and I have run into each other once or twice," was all Kurt would say. He shook his head to clear it and turned back to Mary Margaret. "We _will _get your baby back." He turned once more. "I promise you, David. We will find your son."

"Thank you," David whispered.

Kurt nodded and exhaled slowly. "Tell me everything you know about Zelena."


	2. Happily Never After

Emma called a town meeting of sorts at Granny's Diner with the usual suspects, many of whom greeted Kurt warmly.

"Where's Henry?" Kurt asked. He wasn't sure about this. Interfering with neural magic was iffy in the best of circumstances. He really knew nothing about the curse other than what Regina had been able to tell him and wasn't convinced he even could give the boy back his memories.

Another look at a desolate Snow and Charming, however, reaffirmed his decision to try. David's son would have been the nephew of James. Had Kurt and James actually been able to marry, the boy would have been his family. He couldn't just walk away from that and really didn't want to; he wouldn't have been able to live with himself.

"Hook is bringing him," Emma said carelessly.

Kurt slowly turned to face her. "Captain Hook," he said. "He's here?"

She frowned and nodded before realizing that if Kurt had previously encountered Pan, it stood to reason he had run across Hook as well. "Are you all right?"

His face cleared. "Of course." He turned from her and began talking softly with Regina.

Emma was left feeling unsettled. That Kurt knew Pan and Hook was probably insignificant in the long-run. He was thousands of years old and had traveled to all of the realms after becoming a god. There were probably very few people he _didn't_ know in some manner, though he hadn't known of Zelena and was obviously disturbed by that fact.

She was also wary because Kurt and Regina were acting so friendly toward one another. She was glad, of course; she needed them to get along and she was relieved Kurt appeared no longer interested in killing the woman. Granted, perhaps he had cause; the curse had closed the doors between various worlds and Kurt had been unable to return to Olympus. Of the few gods that had survived Xena's wrath, he had no idea if they still existed.

He still didn't truly like her, Emma suspected, but during his first visit to Storybrooke, after it was explained to him that the curse had been created by Rumplestiltskin and why, much of his antipathy for Regina had thawed.

"How are your lovers?" Regina asked. "Michael and Sam, yes?"

Kurt's eyes dimmed and his smile was brittle. "They're fine, thank you."

She got the point and dropped the subject.

"What about you, Reggie?" he asked. "Has anyone caught your eye?"

She rolled her eyes but not before she looked quickly at Robin and then at Emma, causing Kurt to arch a brow.

"Don't start," she hissed.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to." He sighed. "I of all people know how tricky it can be to navigate these waters, Reggie, but if you find some modicum of happiness for yourself, no matter how brief, seize it." He looked away. "You might never have the chance again."

She cocked her head and laid a tentative hand on his arm.

He smiled sadly at her. "They're mortals," he whispered. "No matter how much I love them, they'll grow old and die. I never will." He fell silent for a moment. "Immortality isn't a gift, Reggie. It's a curse."

She swallowed heavily and nodded. In truth, she didn't know if she was capable of dying. Magic was a funny thing, after all. She knew she could still be injured, but she always healed and had never been ill.

"How are you doing without Henry?" he asked. "Really?"

"Not well," she admitted. She blinked. "Can you ... "

"I'm capable of reproducing," he said, "but most likely my children would be mortal." He shook his head. "I couldn't do that. Have children, raise them, and watch them die. I'm not that strong."

"You're stronger than you think," she said sharply. "What's the point of living if you're not actually going to live?"

He laughed bitterly. "Sure, Reggie. Ask me that again at your wedding."

She scowled.

A slow smile began spreading across his face. "I smell anger and fear. I like those smells."

Regina smirked. "The Dark One has put in an appearance."

Kurt smirked in kind and watched as Rumplestiltskin regarded him with a wary eye as he took a seat, a pretty young woman accompanying him.

"Who's with him?"

"Belle," she answered. "They're recently married."

He almost gagged. "Someone married his old carcass?"

She snickered. "You know, you never did explain how you and Rumple know each other."

"No," he said, "I never did."

* * *

><p>It was about ten minutes later that Hook escorted Henry into the diner, making a beeline for Emma, over whom he barely refrained from fawning.<p>

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes; a lovesick pirate wasn't a sight one came across every day. She noted with satisfaction that Emma, while kind, also appeared very uncomfortable with his attentions. Of course, she didn't know if that was because she was uninterested, was grieving for Baelfire, or any number of other things.

Her feelings for Emma were strange and new and not entirely welcome, but she didn't know what to do about them. She instead opted to pay attention to Henry, but was careful to restrain herself. It was obvious that Henry had cottoned on to the fact that Storybrooke and its inhabitants were far more than just a case on which Emma was working.

Hook was attempting to regale Emma with his and Henry's adventures that day and didn't notice Kurt walk up behind him.

"Hello, Killian."

Hook paused in his dialogue, eyes widening until he gave a very exaggerated blink. He slowly turned around, his nose almost touching Kurt's own.

"The guyliner's new," Kurt noted. "Very sassy."

Emma pressed her lips together to avoid bursting into laughter. Henry wasn't so lucky.

"_You_," Hook hissed, drawing out the word for far longer than should have been possible. He grunted, shook his head, and stalked toward the front door, which he opened and then grandly gestured for Kurt to exit. "Let's talk."

Kurt nodded once before turning to Henry and shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Henry," he said warmly. "My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm friends with Regina."

Regina balked but didn't deny it.

Kurt and Emma had discussed this earlier. Henry's suspicions with regard to Storybrooke were only growing stronger. The appearance of another of his mother's friends of whom he had never heard would probably be the straw that broke the camel's back, so Kurt had elected to explain his presence by claiming friendship with the mayor.

Henry beamed at Kurt for no reason either could discern and shook his hand with aplomb.

"It's nice to meet you!" Henry chirped.

Hook cleared his throat. Loudly.

Kurt smirked and pranced out the door, Hook following closely behind after slamming the door shut behind him.

Emma and Regina noted with different reactions how David glowered after them.

* * *

><p>Hook followed as Kurt made his way to the nearest alley before seizing the boy's shoulders, spinning him around, and slamming him up against the brick exterior wall.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Hook demanded.

Kurt leered and spun them once more, smiling when Hook winced as his back met the wall.

"How are you, Killian?" he asked softly, exploring the man's face with roving eyes. "You're still so beautiful." He traced Hook's lips with a gentle finger. "_So_ fucking beautiful."

Against his will, Hook's eyes fluttered. "Hippolytos," he groaned.

"I go by Kurt now," he whispered. "What are you doing in Storybrooke, Killian? You weren't here during my last visit."

"You were here before? When? _Why_?"

Kurt waved the questions away. "Regina accidentally summoned me. We exchanged threats and intimidation, mostly on my part, and I elected not to kill her out of respect for Henry. She and Emma summoned me tonight to help David get his son back."

Hook's eyes narrowed. He had called Charming _David_ and hadn't referenced Snow White at all. He then remembered the rumors he had heard that ... Kurt ... had last been involved with David's twin, Prince James. He smirked.

"Still in mourning, are you?" he asked with mock sweetness. "Too bad about James, eh?"

Kurt curled a lip as his hands crackled with violet lightning, amused when Hook winced and tried to escape his grasp. "Don't press your luck, Killian, and don't _ever_ speak of James to me again."

Hook startled. Apparently the liaison with James had been more than bedroom gymnastics. He knew he must tread lightly. "I never thought I would see you again."

Kurt pulled back, face clearing. "I never thought you'd want to."

Hook grimaced. "Honestly, neither did I. I don't particularly want to now, but if you're here to help Henry, I can behave for Emma's sake."

"Where is Pan?" Kurt demanded, ignoring the comment about Emma and the jealousy it stoked.

Hook's eyes lighted with pleasure. If there was one thing on which he and Kurt agreed, it was that Pan needed to be roasted over an open fire. He explained to Kurt what had happened: Pan's possession of Henry, his antics in Storybrooke, and his attempted murder of Rumplestiltskin.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Why should Pan care anything about that old trickster?"

"Pan was his father."

Kurt shuddered and pulled back. Hook mourned the loss of Kurt's hands upon him and stepped forward into his personal space.

"Where have you been?" Hook whispered.

Kurt closed his eyes as Killian's warm, minty breath caressed the shell of his ear. "Ohio," he said shortly. "Let's not discuss that trauma any further."

Hook enjoyed that his proximity so affected Kurt; after all, why should he be the only one on tenterhooks? "How have you been, really?"

Kurt turned to face him, seemingly startled by just how close Killian was standing to him, their lips almost touching.

"Stop me," Kurt warned.

Hook growled. "Fuck no."

And then they were kissing.

* * *

><p>After a good five minutes of exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, Kurt had thrust a hand into Killian's leather trousers as Hook moaned and took Kurt's ass in his hands.<p>

"We have to stop," Kurt said, ripping his mouth away from Killian's own.

"Why?" Hook whined plaintively. "If you'll recall, we never actually got to ... " he trailed off, waggling his brows.

Kurt closed his eyes and willed away his erection, which was surprisingly - or not - difficult.

"Tell me you don't still want me," Killian barked.

Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously. "I always wanted you," he hissed, his fingers tightening around Killian's throbbing cock. He bit his lip in frustration when the other man moaned loudly at his not-so-tender ministrations.

"What are you doing to me?" Hook gasped, head lolling back. "Kurt, _please_."

Kurt growled, pushed Hook back up the wall and quickly yanked down the man's trousers before falling to his knees.

Hook's eyes widened. "What are you ... oh, _god_."

Kurt's mouth released him long enough for him to say, "You know what I'm doing. I've done it before."

Hook's hand curled into a fist which he promptly shoved in his mouth to stifle his noise.

"Don't hold back," Kurt cooed. "I've silenced the area. Let it go, Killian. You know how much I love to hear you."

Hook screamed.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after they had left, Kurt and Hook returned to the diner.<p>

Kurt had a blank look on his face while Hook avoided everyone's eyes, particularly those of Emma, who just looked bewildered. Regina, on the other hand, had a fairly good idea of what had just happened. She raised a brow and stared at Kurt.

"Watch yourself," Kurt softly warned. "Don't make me an enemy, Regina."

His full use of her name did more to get the message across than his threat. She wouldn't have said anything regardless; having Hook beguiled by Kurt and away from Emma could only ever be considered a good thing.

"Are you all right?" Emma asked Hook, who gave a weak smile.

"Fine," he said. "Just some old business that needed attention."

David came to stand protectively at Kurt's side, but Kurt shrugged him off. Hurt marred David's features, which in turn made Mary Margaret frown in concern.

She knew David had feelings for Kurt, though she didn't know precisely what they were. She doubted he did, either. David had always been curious about James despite his twin's reputation. When Kurt had popped up in Storybrooke almost two years ago touting a hatred for Regina and mourning James keenly, David hadn't been able to tear his eyes away.

She was aware of the legend of twins, of how they often shared empathic and telepathic links, but David had never known James, hadn't known _of_ him until after James' death. Could such links exist between twins who hadn't known one another? Could those links be created and survive after one twin's death?

David hadn't wanted to pursue it, but she had insisted, encouraging Kurt to tell them about James. He had. He told of their love, of James' passion for life, his fighting prowess, his exceptional ability to deceive, how James had been determined to protect Kurt and their love at all costs.

Kurt could have been talking about Charming himself as far as Snow knew.

David hadn't want to hear it, hadn't wanted to deal with it. He had taken everything he had known about James, all of which was unsavory, and boxed it up, locking it away deeply within his mind. As far as he was concerned, James was dead. They hadn't and would never know each other. Still, Kurt's words had affected him deeply.

After, David had confessed he now often thought about James, about how different their lives might have been had they been raised together, away from the king. At the end of the day, James had been his brother, his twin; his other half. He had never contemplated James' life or death too deeply, hadn't wanted to deal with the pain his heart insisted was present.

He still hadn't dealt with it, but no longer could he keep it at bay. Now it just festered, demanding attention, no matter what kind.

Kurt was David's last and only link to his lost twin. No matter what feelings Kurt inspired within David, Snow found she couldn't begrudge those feelings. She knew David was hers, that their love was true, and didn't fear losing him. She knew Emma thought it was strange, David and Kurt's relationship, but Emma had yet to experience the true love her parents shared or that Kurt had shared with her uncle, and she had no idea what it was like to lose it, to have it stolen from you.

Snow really was unbothered by David's fascination with Kurt. Kurt was careful to keep his flirting and fawning within confined limits and Snow knew he liked and respected her. Eventually the longing and confusion would pass and David might come out of all of this with a very close friend, something he had never truly had. She fully intended on counting that as a win.

She came up next to her husband, took his hand in hers and squeezed gently, giving him an understanding smile. David blushed, his eyes filled with embarrassment and turmoil, but held tightly to her.

Emma watched all of this out of the corner of her eye, about to open her mouth, when a warning glare from her mother bade her hold her tongue.

Regina noted with pleasure that Emma didn't give a damn about what was going on with Kurt and that pirate, concerned only with her father being held in thrall.

Rumplestiltskin thought all of this was hysterical but was content and sharp enough not to comment. He was much more interested in how it would unfold, as well as what he might do to speed it along its course until it crashed.

Belle considered her husband through narrowed eyes, making a mental note to keep a very close eye on him.

"Mom, _what_ is going on?" Henry demanded, not for the first time, shaking Emma from her thoughts.

"They've been lying to you," Kurt said bluntly, eyes boring into Henry's own.

Regina, Emma, and the Charmings squawked in indignation, but Hook couldn't help but look at Kurt with respect. Henry wasn't stupid, after all. He had more heart and cunning than any Lost Boy. He obviously knew information was being held back, but had been waiting for his mother to fill him in, trusting that she would, but now he was past exasperation.

Henry frowned, cocked his head, and stared at Kurt. "You're telling the truth."

Emma blinked. She thought that was _her_ superpower.

"I will always tell you the truth, Henry," Kurt said softly.

Emma wasn't so sure she liked _that_ either.

"He's the son of the savior, Emma," Kurt murmured. "You have magic; he has his own. The more you keep from him, the less he'll trust you. Believe me when I tell you there's nothing worse than being a child who has lost trust in their parent." He raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm right."

"Your father ... "

"My father is Burt Hummel," he said flatly.

She colored but pressed forward. "After you left, I researched you. Your life before your apotheosis, I mean. Theseus ... "

He smile was dark. "Yes. My father prayed to Poseidon to kill me. And he did."

Henry's mouth fell open. "Poseidon?" he shrieked.

Kurt dismissed Emma from his thoughts and turned back to Henry. "Let's sit down."

A wary Henry complied.

Kurt cleared his throat. "You know this town is different, that the things and people are here are somewhat off, don't you?"

Henry nodded.

"There's a reason for that. Storybrooke is special, Henry, and so are its people, particularly you."

"But I'm not from here."

"Your blood is here."

Henry frowned. "What are you telling me?"

"Magic is real."

Henry studied him for a long moment.

"Am I telling you the truth?" Kurt asked with an arched brow.

"_You_ believe what you're telling me," Henry said blandly.

Kurt gave an approving laugh. "What will it take to convince you?"

Henry's mouth settled into a grim line. "If magic is real, show me."

Kurt nodded and stood, looking toward Regina. "Let's show him."

"Are you nuts?" she demanded.

"This isn't going to work unless we break through his denial. If he can accept magic, he can accept the rest of it."

"Kurt's right," Snow said.

Kurt crooked a finger, opening the door of the diner and ignoring Henry's choked gasp. He held out his arm to Regina, who reluctantly took it.

He grinned. "Shall we?"


End file.
